1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stitched bracelets. More particularly the present invention relates to a survival bracelet.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, it is known to weave high-strength, durable cord, such as paracord, into bracelets, necklaces and other articles. The paracord is weaved such that an individual wearing the item can unweave the paracord in a relatively easy manner and utilize the paracord in an emergency situation. Wearing the paracord as a bracelet, necklace, belt, or other item provides access to the cord wherever it is worn in the event an emergency situation arises.
A predetermined length of paracord is used and selected based on the intended wearer's sizing, and weaved to a length appropriate for the particular piece of article to be worn. Because the paracord is typically high-strength, military grade paracord, the cord is not designed to stretch any significant amount. The additional strength added by weaving the paracord increases resistance to stretching. As such, the length of the paracord and the size of the article produced from the paracord must be perfectly sized to fit the individual wearing it. Moreover, any increase or decrease in the size of the individual cannot be accommodated by the item, requiring a new paracord article to be purchased at a different size.
Typically, the ends of the paracord are joined by a common stainless steel shackle, adjustable shackle or plastic slide release buckle. The shackle includes a U-shaped portion and steel pin for enclosing the ends of the paracord within the shackle. The shackle has two holes for inserting a locking pin. Generally, only one shackle hole is threaded and engages the threaded portion of the pin when the pin is fully inserted. The opposing hole is non-threaded, fixedly securing the pin in the shackle. Thus, the paracord length and shackle must be sized an appropriate length to accommodate the wearer's dimensions.
Further, these paracord bracelets are limited in their use to uses of the unwoven cord, and do not include a number of important survival elements. As such, they leave much to be desired as a survival tool.
Therefore, what is needed is a survival bracelet that has a number of survival necessities integrated into it.